


I See You

by Captain_stucky_17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot, blind, i see you, short idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_stucky_17/pseuds/Captain_stucky_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>|| This is just a short idea I had, I really didn't have an entire plot. But for a one shot idea this is what I got. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> || This is just a short idea I had, I really didn't have an entire plot. But for a one shot idea this is what I got. :)

I was thinking about him all day by now. Waiting, waiting for him to show what he felt between us -if he felt anything- for him to tell me, ‘Kyle, you aren’t alone.’

My mind was off somewhere else, whilst Joseph sat on his bench in front of the grand piano. Playing away at the pearly white keys, i gave a loud sigh over the music. My face collapsing into the sofa cushion when my restlessness finally invaded my ability to even listen to Joseph play.   

The sound of his favorite melody came to an end and I laid there, unmoving as he stood from the squeaky bench to find his way to me. “Kyle?” He asked, seeking my response, perhaps he thought I had fallen asleep. Lifting my face from the cushion, I watched him tap with his cane at the floor til’ he bumped the edge of the sofa. Grinning widely I sat up carefully, to prevent any noise that I was conscious. 

  “Kyle? Are you—  

Grabbing ahold of him by his shirt, I pulled him down to the sofa with me. Laughing hysterically when he began to bicker, trying with everything he had to readjust himself. “I’m awake,” I added, my hands sliding to his sides. His hair was a mess from the fall, but I would never mind, I could only adore him more. 

  “Kyle, you’re ridiculous!” He complained, pushing himself up despite how I held him down to me. Yet, when our stomachs brushed, I noticed his face beginning to flush, a smile making it’s way across my face.

  Shoving off of me then he stumbled back, his legs hitting the coffee table. He was frozen in place, his cane somewhere in the floor. Grinning sheepishly, Joseph’s sightless eyes scattered everywhere as if to see when he could not. He was looking for me. I stood slowly from the sofa, reaching with one hand to take his fingers first, though he jumped from my touch. I swallowed hard. 

  “Don’t, Kyle…” He spoke in a hushed tone. He looked now as if I had humiliated him and I wanted to cut my hand off for it. 

  “What should I do then?” I asked honestly. Watching his face, clenching my jaw nervously.   

“The reason you’re here—Kyle—I can’t…” He stammered, his breathing uneven. 

  “Are you afraid of me?” My brow furrowed. He knew very well I could care less about my father, the hurt that my own father wanted to change me was painful enough. All I could do now to prepare, would be if Joseph too would not allow me to express myself. Or that in some way I had pressured him, perhaps I was going about it wrong? I wasn’t considering how he felt without his sight. 

  Joseph had grown silent, his hands trembling at his sides. I knew he was beginning to panic, that little over-thinker he was…

“Joseph…look at me…” I spoke softly, taking a step forward, leaning down carefully to pick up his cane from the floor, I guided it gradually into his hand. I looked back to his searching eyes and I felt a sudden ache, something deep in my chest. Rejection.  
   
Shrugging to myself, I shook my head and turned to leave. But, the sound of his cane hitting the floor made me halt in place, his hand reached to take hold of the back of my shirt.   

“Kyle…” He began and I returned to him. Looking to his uneasy expression, I waited, “D-dont go.” He breathed unevenly, as did I.   His hand moved from my shirt to my face, then his other took my shoulder. My own hands remained at my sides. With everything I had I could not get them to move. 

His hand at my shoulder traveled up my neck, feeling his way to my face. Stroking each of my cheeks with his thumbs, I could feel his breath on my face. And then, it happened.   His lips shaped my own, the taste of him somehow getting inside my mouth despite how innocent the kiss was. My hands finally moving around his torso to hold him to me. We kissed several times, embracing the moment to relieve a feeling we both had contained. 

  Opening my eyes, to find his still open and searching for my face. I didn’t respond yet, he still looked so clueless and confused. His fingers traced my face and I smiled at the sight of a grin forming his tender lips. Lips I had just kissed, wanting so badly to do it again.   Pulling me in, he buried his face into my shoulder blade. I held him tighter, knowing he wanted it. His hands moved up and down my back, rubbing and squeezing me, bringing out deep breaths from my lungs. 

  “You’re my safest place, Kyle. I could never be afraid of anything but loving you.” He whispered it against the flesh of my neck and my eyes closed, letting the words echo throughout my thoughts.   

Grinning, my hand moved to hold the back of his head, my fingers moving through his hair to comfort him, “I love you too, Joseph.” 

We stood there for several moments, breathing each other in. Holding on to a moment we both feared we would never have again.

**Author's Note:**

> || Thanks for reading!!


End file.
